<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex's Smile by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080657">Alex's Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina'>Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's wedding is today and Kara was supposed to be the maid of honour</p><p>Can she make it in time to stop the wedding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, Tina here</p><p>Here is my very, very first Kalex story which I absolutely adore.</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoy this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew gently, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocky shores beneath the cliff face where Kara was sat, her eyes closed tight as she inhaled and exhaled softly to calm the swell of emotions coursing through her body, she had been sitting here for a while alone with her thoughts, today she would have been standing as the maid of honor to her best friend Alex who was due to be getting married to Kelly Olsen.</p><p>Alex and Kara had been best friends since they were in grade school and they were inseparable… once but now here she was, sitting on the cliff edge alone having been disinvited to the wedding, shaking her head Kara looked at the sun on the horizon and Kara closed her eyes to enjoy the heat on her skin, the wind gently blowing against her and the smell of the salty water currently crashing against the shores beneath her.</p><p>Shaking her head Kara lay back in the grass and gazed up at the sky with a smile as she remembered how her and Alex used to lay in the grass or on the sandy beach and just gazed up at the clouds, they still did it even now after they turned 20, now 25 year old; Kara and Alex who was a year older would often look up at the sky and point out clouds of certain shapes.</p><p>Kara smiled to herself as she thought back to that day back when they were 12 years old and Alex was 13.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Flashback Start:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">They were laying in the back garden together on the freshly mowed and watered lawn, Alex pointed to the sky and spoke with a loud cheer “Look… it’s a donut!” she said giggling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Kara pointed up at the “Look, it’s an elephant” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex looked “That looks nothing like Elephant” she argued with a giggle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“I can see an elephant” Kara argued with an adorable pout.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex sighed in defeat “Fine, it’s an elephant” though with a smile as she took Kara’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex soon pointed to the sky “Look, it’s Rudolf” she called before giggling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Kara followed and pointed “Look… it’s your smile” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex looked at her “Aww” she cooed “Love you too” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">12 year old Kara looked at 13 year old Alex and thought one thing ‘Her smile, one day I’m going to marry her’ she thought to herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Flashback End:</p><p>Kara wiped the tear from the corner of her eye as she sat up, she couldn’t believe how one moment could ruin everything, she was so deeply in love with her best friend, she really did try her best to let Alex be happy with Kelly but… Maggie Sawyer had other ideas and advised Kara to ruin the wedding instead, Kara knew she shouldn’t have done it but with the wedding drawing nearer she was desperate.</p><p>The urgency was increased by the news that Alex was to move away with Kelly, together they would move to New York, move into a loft together and start a family, basically everything Kara wanted to do with Alex since they were kids, Kara hated herself for not telling Alex how she felt sooner, now she was too late and she couldn’t take back the damage she did by publicly announcing she was in love with Alex… on public radio.</p><p>She was humiliated.</p><p>Alex was fuming and she had every right.</p><p>Kara closed her eyes and focused on the waves crashing against the rocks beneath her, she could smell the salty water in the wind, she lay there for a while until her phone buzzed to life, Kara pulled out her cellphone and took a look at it, it was a text from Eliza, Kara looked away from the screen before shaking her head and she opened the message ‘<em>Eliza: I’m not sure I agree with your methods but I cried when I heard that radio broadcast’ </em>Kara smiled as she looked to the horizon.</p><p>Kara sat there for a while as she watched the horizon, closing her eyes she looked up at the sky as a cloud passed overhead and Kara sighed, once again Alex’s smile was all she could see in that cloud, another cloud came and again Alex’s smile haunted Alex’s mind, Kara looked at her cellphone and she saw she had another message off Eliza <em>‘Eliza: Alex is not getting ready, she’s looking for somebody amongst the guests… this is your last chance Kara, don’t waste it’</em> Kara smiled as she read the message before she jumped to her feet and made a dash for the car.</p><p>Jumping into the car; Kara turned the key and the engine roared to life, pushing the car into drive Kara stamped on the gas and the back tires squealed to life as the car shot forward, Kara turned and drove away, heading towards the location where the wedding was taking place, the wedding was happening on the Danvers estate where Alex had grown up, 3 doors down from the Zorel Estate where Kara had grown up.</p><p>Kara turned the wheel hard and the car turned to the right, the back tires skidding out but Kara controlled it and she continued to make her way towards the wedding venue, she needed to get to Alex because this was her last chance to stop Alex from marrying Kelly.</p><p>In the meantime:</p><p>Alex sat there alone with her thoughts, she hadn’t even began getting ready for the wedding because she couldn’t stop thinking about Kara and the dramatic way Kara revealed she was in love with Alex, on public radio for everyone in town to hear her, Alex kicked herself for not realizing what was going on sooner, it wasn’t the way Kara revealed her feelings for her though, Alex was pissed because Kara confessed to trying to sabotage the wedding after revealing how she felt, suddenly everything made sense to Alex on how everything was falling apart during the wedding planning.</p><p>First off was the Cake, Kara said she would handle the cake and the following day Kara came and revealed her dog Krypto had gotten to it, she was super apologetic and promised to pay for a new one, second was the DJ Alex had booked for the reception but then the DJ called up because somebody took a fire axe to his equipment whilst he was loading it into the back of the van, eyewitness accounts gave a clear description of the axe wielding madwoman; all accounts said it was Kara but Kara denied it and finally… the venue itself.</p><p>Alex and Kelly planned for them to hold it in a luxury old style mansion, they booked the day and everything was going well but then somehow, the whole place was trashed by a bunch of college students, Alex and Kelly was fuming that spring breakers had managed to tear the place apart and when they questioned the booking agent she was just as angry as they were, apparently she had been paid for another event.</p><p>The woman that booked didn’t tell her that it was for college students throwing a graduation party, Alex and Kelly questioned the idiots that had been arrested at the party for fighting, drinking and worst off all… public urination on the hoods of police cars, the idiots in question had no idea who set the party up, whoever it was had covered their tracks pretty good and there was no way they could find out who it was.</p><p>Now Alex knew… Kara confessed to everything; well except for the dog getting to the cake incident, that was a genuine accident, she admitted that the actual plan was for her to set fire to it but instead Krypto beat her to the cake, Alex knew Kara wouldn’t intentionally hurt her dog by feeding him cake so she was inclined to agree, like his owner Krypto had a bottomless pit of a stomach.</p><p>Alex sat there for a while and began wondering why Kara would do this, Kara had been distant towards her after the announcement but she nonetheless agreed to be Alex’s made of honor at the wedding, it wasn’t like Kara to do this… it didn’t make sense to her.</p><p>Kara would never do this… she was selfless, warm and loving.</p><p>She held her tongue for so long… it didn’t make sense for her to just suddenly act out.</p><p>Unless somebody convinced her to do it.</p><p>One name came to mind</p><p>Maggie.</p><p>Alex jumped to her feet and looked outside “Lena, get me Maggie” she demanded.</p><p>Lena nodded and ran off to find Maggie, Alex stood there not even in her wedding dress as she waited for Maggie to arrive, Maggie soon poked her head into the room and smiled “You wanted to see me?” she asked.</p><p>Alex pointed to the chair “Sit down” she demanded.</p><p>Maggie winced at the harshness of Alex’s voice, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, Maggie moved over to the chair and sat down “Wow, Kara’s confession” she said “That was something, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Alex nodded her head “Yeah it was, though it was so unlike Kara to just, do all of this” she said “Kara is; selfless, kind… always puts other first” she said “So what could possibly drive her to do this” Alex wondered.</p><p>Maggie swallowed heavily “No idea” she replied though she was visibly nervous.</p><p>“Maybe somebody talked her into it” Alex said as she watched Maggie, analyzing every small twitch on the detective’s face “Somebody close to the both of us” she said as she watched Maggie tremble as she gripped the arms of her seat “Maggie” Alex said her name but firmness behind it finally broke the Detective “Fine… it was me” she said.</p><p>Alex grinned smugly “Now, how the hell did you managed to convince her to do this?” she asked a little jealous that Maggie managed to convince Kara to do this so easily.</p><p>Maggie shook her head “It wasn’t easy, Kara was determined” she said “Eventually I… I told her” she said.</p><p>Alex looked confused “Told her what?” Alex asked confused until the awful realization set in “No… tell me you didn’t” she pleaded, the news that she was moving to New York with Kelly wasn’t public knowledge, nobody knew except Maggie who Alex confided in because they were best friends, plus they used to sleep together too long before Alex met Kelly, Alex had been trying to find a way to break the news to Kara, Kara was her best friend, she was everything to her which made it difficult to tell Kara that she was leaving Midvale forever and moving to New York City to spend her life with Kelly.</p><p>Maggie nodded her head “That broke down her defenses, I told her you were leaving and she already went to get the blow torch for your cake… But Krypto got to the cake first” she revealed.</p><p>Alex gripped her hair tight “Damn it Maggie… Why, why would you do this to her?” she demanded, she didn’t care about the negative effect it had on her own life but Kara who was once known and loved by everyone in Midvale was now hated and despised because she admitted she had tried to sabotage the wedding and confessed her love for Alex for everyone to hear.</p><p>Alex had been hearing people talking about Kara behind her back and it pissed Alex off, Kara deserved better because she had spent her whole life being selfless, constantly putting others before herself and one act of selfishness because she chose to fight for Alex had all but turned Midvale against her and it all came back to Maggie Sawyer and all Alex wanted to know was why?</p><p>Maggie rubbed the back of her neck “Because she loves you” she started “Alex I’ve seen that girl put everyone else before herself, every scrap of happiness and she pushed it away for others to be happy” Maggie said “Now… do you love Kara?” she asked.</p><p>Alex dropped into her chair and buried her face in her hands “I’m marrying Kelly” she said “I’m moving to New York with Kelly” she said.</p><p>“That is not what I asked” Maggie stated, “Do you love Kara?” she asked, Alex sat there for a moment as her mind went back to the day Kara went dancing with her, Kelly had to meet a patient and Kara offered to go with her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Flashback Start:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The Dance Instructor Sara Lance walked in and looked at them both and smiled “Hello, and who is this adorable creature before me” Sara Lance asked as she walked over to Kara. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Kara pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, her hair up in a ponytail as she looked at Sara “Hi, I’m Kara” Kara replied, wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and heals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Welcome Kara, I’m Sara Lance the instructor” Sara said as she pulled back “You look as if you’ve done some dancing” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Kara shrugged her shoulders “I’ve done some” she admitted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Excellent” Sara replied as she took Kara’s hand before looking to Alex “Now Miss Danvers, if would move to the side and please… observe your friend” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex nodded her head and she moved to the side of the room, soon the dancing began and Sara reached round and released Kara’s hair from it’s ponytail, Kara’s long thick hair falling down over her shoulders and Sara smiled “There, perfect” she said causing Kara to blush, Alex didn’t know why but she didn’t like her instructor flirting with Kara, soon Sara took hold of Kara, one hand holding onto Kara’s whilst the other hand rested on the small of Kara’s back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Keep eye contact and just move with your partner, feel the chemistry and the music as you glide together as one” soon Kara and Sara began to glide as one around the room, Sara was laying on the flirting thick and Alex didn’t like it, she watched as Sara and Kara glide about the room, Sara whispered something into Kara’s ear and Kara let out an adorable giggle and she nodded her head, soon Kara pulled away and made a graceful spin and Alex’s breath was taken away as Sara smiled as Kara came back into her arms and Sara dipped her back, Kara let out a giggle as Sara dipped her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Soon Sara pulled Kara upright after more than enough time gazing at Kara, Sara turned to Alex once they parted “Right, Miss Danvers… I want you to dance with her” she said as she motioned to Kara, Alex hesitated as she stood there in shock, was Sara Lance serious with her, did she really want her to dance with Kara. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Sara folded her arms as she looked at Alex “Miss Danvers, I’m waiting” she said as she focused her gaze on Alex, Alex knew there was no way of getting out of this, she looked at Kara standing there in that dark blue dress and matching heels looking at her, those beautiful eyes focused on Alex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“It’s okay Alex, we’ve danced together before” Kara walked over to her and took her hands, slowly Kara led Alex out into the middle of the room, Alex gently took hold of Kara’s hand and then gently rested her hands on the small of Kara’s back, Sara nodded her head as she looked at their current stance “Now, Alex I want you to follow Kara’s lead” instructed and Alex nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Kara smiled comfortingly “It’s okay Alex, we’ve done this before” she said “My Aunt Astra’s wedding” she reminded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex nodded her head and she smiled at the memory, soon she began to follow Kara’s lead, together they moved around the dance hall as Sara watched from the side with a smile, her eyes zeroing in on Kara, Alex noticed her gaze and she held Kara tighter to her body, Alex smiled as she kept her eyes on Kara, their eyes locked as they moved around, “And… switch” Sara called and soon they switched with Alex leading and Kara following, Alex couldn’t help but feel completely at ease with Kara when they danced, with Kelly it was a struggle and clumsy and they were bump into each other and tread on each other’s feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">With Kara though it was different, she was completely at ease with her as they moved around, gliding as one as they stared into each other’s eyes as they moved around the room together, Alex kept her right hand on Kara’s lower back and Kara’s cheek’s went bright red as she bit her lip, the tension between them was heavy and Alex found her gaze wandering to Kara’s soft lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“And stop” Sara called as the music ended, Alex and Kara stopped but they remained locked together looking into each other’s eyes, soon Kara backed away and she smiled at Sara as Alex turned to the instructor, Sara smiled at them “That was wonderful, amazing… breathtaking” she said as she clapped her hands together “That’s it for today” she said, soon Alex and Kara parted ways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Though neither of them forgot how it felt to be together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Flashback over:</p><p>Alex sat there for a while in deep thought before she nodded her head and smiled at Maggie, Maggie smiled back as she got to her feet and she placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder “All I want is for you both to be happy” she said.</p><p>Alex made her decision.</p><p>Later:</p><p>Kara’s car came to a stop outside the Danvers estate and she ran jumped out of the car and ran up the path until she skidded to a stop, Alex sat on the front steps and looked as if she was waiting for somebody, Kara took a deep breath and walked over to her slowly, she expected for Alex to fly into a rant and scream at her followed by a slap, Kara walked over towards her slowly.</p><p>Alex rose to her feet and it took everything Kara had not to jump back because she was afraid Alex would hate her, afraid Kara would slap her but instead Alex gently cupped her face between her hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Kara let out a squeak as she was yanked in and Alex’s soft lips were on hers, Kara moaned as she parted her lips to allow Alex’s tongue in.</p><p>Stars exploded behind Kara’s eyes as Alex’s hands came to rest on the small of her back and Kara purred against her lips until Alex pulled away and Kara was dazed as she stood there, Alex giggled at the comical kissed out expression on Kara’s face as they stood there together with their eyes locked on one another.</p><p>Kara smiled at her as her cheeks went bright red, brushing her hair behind her ear as she focusing on her “Not that I’m complaining because… wow” she said as Alex laughed as she looked into Alex’s eyes, Kara blushed as she kept her gaze on Alex “But I need to know… what about Kelly?” she asked.</p><p>“I cancelled the wedding” Alex revealed “I realized that it wasn’t her I wanted to marry” she said “I want to marry you” she said.</p><p>Kara beamed the brightest smile “Are you asking me to marry you?” she asked.</p><p>Alex giggled “Not yet” she replied, giggling at the adorable pout on Kara’s face “I want to do this properly Kara” she said “I love you”</p><p>Kara smiled as tears flooded her eyes “I love you too” she said.</p><p>Alex grinned as she took her hands and led her inside, Kara narrowed her eyes confused “I thought you said you wanted to do this properly” she said.</p><p>“I do… but I think we waited long enough for this moment, don’t you?” Alex replied.</p><p>Kara blushed as she nodded her head eagerly.</p><p>That night Alex and Kara made each other scream.</p><p>Something they both did for the rest of her life.</p><p>And Kara made a silent vow to never let Alex stop smiling.</p><p>Because Alex’s smile took her breath away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's Note; please read because; HELP!!! </p><p>LOL.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there everyone, Tina here in need of some assistance with my 2nd Kalex story from expert Kalex writers.</p><p>I've run into an issue concerning my 2nd Kalex One-shot story and in need of advise on how to make it Kalex Endgame.</p><p>It starts off with the day Alex gets her memories erased by J'onn to protect Kara, at the time Kara is in fact engaged to be married to Alex when it happens and now she is forced back into the friend/sister zone.</p><p>Alex moves on and dates Kelly for a while but then they eventually break up and Lena has turned evil because she discovered Kara was Supergirl.</p><p>Lena soon discovers from an unknown source within the DEO and Alex no longer remembers Kara is Supergirl and manipulates the situation to her own agenda to turn Alex against Kara and it works.</p><p>Alex feels betrayed and won't give J'onn and Kara a chance to explain the situation to her.</p><p>Alex then reveals Kara's identity to the public and soon Alex and Lena start dating.</p><p>Kara is utterly devastated and betrayed and she soon vanishes leaving nothing but the destroyed remains of her suit and her apartment completely destroyed,</p><p>Whilst Lena is overjoyed that Kara is dead Alex is... confused, angry and at the same time guilt riddled over what she has done.</p><p>On Earth - 01 Kara arrives at Nanda Parbat for training with Nyssa to join the new League of Assassins after she self-exposed herself to gold Kryptonite for a prolonged amount of time which means she is powerless and vulnerable but too numb to care after Alex's betrayal.</p><p>5 Years later Kara comes back as a member of the League of assassins and she's is beyond angry and worst of all... Alex and Lena are now engaged.</p><p>And that is as far as I've gotten.</p><p>I need help</p><p>Any help you can give me would be highly appreciated</p><p>*Hugs and kisses*</p><p>Tina</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Tina here again coming at you all, I hope you enjoyed this story</p><p>Please be sure to post your comments on this</p><p>Best wishes to you all<br/>Tina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>